Dreams
by Marie464
Summary: What if there was another chapter? What it was just a dream? What if Johnny and Dally aren’t dead? Fine out in this new edition to S.E Hinton’s 12 chapter novel. DISCLAIMER: NOT ACTALLY WRITTEN BY S.E HINTON.


Chapter 13

As my vision clears my eyes notice a figure standing above me. I can just barely make out Darry's frame standing above me. "Ponyboy, you're alright." He ushers.

"What happened?" I moaned, my head was throbbing and there was a dull pain in my left shoulder.

"You just had a night terror," he says calmly.

"Wait, a dream?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was just a dream."

"A dream…" I say.

"Yeah," He replies

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that you just had a night terror."

"All of it?" I ask.

"Well, everything was the same as it was when you fell asleep."

"They aren't dead?" I ask.

"Who?" Darry asks, concern filling his face.

"Johnny-y and D-dally…" I stutter.

"What do you mean? Johnny and Dally are fine."

"But..but they died.." I say.

"What? They didn't die, we're even meeting them in the lot later." Darry replies laughing.

"Just a dream... It was just a dream?"

"Come on Ponyboy. I've made breakfast, and you could use some food."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Hang on, but why did you keep screaming 'Johnny's not dead'?"

"But he was dead. I know that." I say.

"No, he's not!" Shouts Darry, frustrated. I moan and get to my feet.

"Wait a second," I say running my hand through my hair, it was just as tuff as I remembered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

If my hair was back and Johnny and Dally weren't dead, was Darry right? Was it all a dream? It felt so real though. Am I going crazy?

The aroma of freshly cooked eggs wafted to my nose stopping my thoughts. I hurried into the kitchen to find a big chocolate cake sitting on the counter.

"Here Pony," Darry said, "breakfast." Darry hands me a plate with two hard eggs and a slice of chocolate cake on it.

"Where's Soda?" I ask before I start to eat my breakfast.

"He went to help Steve get something, he'll meet us in the lot with everyone else," Darry says.

Soon it was time to meet Johnny, Steve, Soda, Dally, and Two-Bit in the lot. So we head out the door. "Come on Darry!" I shout as I do a backflip.

"I'm coming," Darry calls coming out the door.

Just then a black corvette races by, "get a haircut, Greasers!" Shouts a Soc from inside. That's the same thing that the guy shouted when I was walking home from the movie theater. Though I'm still a little offended, maybe my dream isn't so different from the real world.

Finally, we arrive at the vacant lot. Dally, Johnny, and Steve are already there. Dally's icy blue eyes, riveted between Darry and I. "Johnny's gone."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"We don't know." Dally says, "he was gone this morning."

"Oh." Darry grunts. I can tell he's trying to shove any sort of worry out of his mind. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"Hey, Y'all." Says Two-Bit, strolling over to where we were standing.

"Johnny is gone," Steve replies as Two-Bit reaches us. Two-Bit's face turned a shade of dark red, his smile vanished.

"Where did he go?" He asks.

"We don't know, but I have a suspicion that the Socs are involved," Darry adds.

"Because the rumble's in two days. Those dirty cheaters!" Two-Bit exclaims. The Greasers nod in agreement. I look at everyone's grim faces and notice that Soda isn't with us.

"Where's Soda?" I ask.

"Soda?" Darry says looking around. "He said he was going to help you with something." Darry points at Steve.

"He never showed up…" says Steve.

"Where is he?" Two-Bit asks. "Sodapop!"

"Soda!" Steve calls. I try to hide the feeling of loneliness that strikes my heart.

The next few days were long. We looked for Johnny and Soda a lot. We searched for hours at a time. Yet they didn't show up. I found that chocolate cake didn't taste as good without Sodapop.

Without Soda here that to tell Darry I can be in the rumble, Darry's been trying to talk me out of the rumble, but I wouldn't let him.

As we walked into the lot just as the Socs were arriving. Something was off. They looked suspicious. That's when I saw it, two Socs was holding Johnny, his arms pinned at his sides, a scarf was shoved in his mouth.

Johnny fought against them when he saw us. It was no use, the Socs were twice as big as him. Another Soc pulled a knife to his throat. Johnny shifted under the pressure of the knife. "Retreat or we kill him!" Exclaimed a forth Soc.

"Fine," Two-Bit says walking backward. The rest of the Greasers follow in suit.

"Soda!" Calls Steve taking a step forward.

I look to where there was a commotion. Soda was held by 4 Socs, all twice his size.

"I said retreat!" Yells the Soc, as the knife slides into Johnny's throat. Blood came gushing in waves.

"No!" Dally cries. Rushing toward the Soc and tackling him. Two-Bit follows attacking the Socs holding Johnny. Darry and I rush forward to help Soda. Soon everyone was fighting.

The Socs retreat, leaving Soda and Johnny with us. "Yes!" Exclaims Two-Bit "we won!"

"Yes!" Darry calls after the Socs.

"Guys," I say kneeling beside Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny…" Says Sodapop. "Let's get him water."

"Okay, we have to take him to your house," Steve replies. So with that everyone helps Johnny get to our house.

A little while later Johnny seems pretty fine. His throat looks better.

"Ponyboy, I need you go get me a piece of paper…" Johnny croaks.

So I go to my school supplies and grab out a sheet of paper. I bring it to Johnny, along with a pencil. "Thanks," he says.

"No problem," I reply as he starts to scribble writing on to the paper.

Seeing as though Johnny wants to be alone, I look for Soda.

"Hey Ponyboy," he says as I walk into our room.

"Hi Soda," I reply. "What are ya doing?"

"Thinking…" he says. "Socs are the worst."

"Yeah,"

"They kidnapped both Johnny and I,"

"Then they hurt him," I add. Sodapop's expression darkens as he speaks.

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"Maybe," I say.

Then there was cold silence before Soda spoke. "These past few days were awful, the Socs kept me in one of their basements."

"They did?" I ask. I knew Socs were low, I didn't know they were that low.

"Yeah-" Soda starts, but he's interrupted by the sound of someone choking.

"Johnny…" I say getting to my feet and racing out of the room. When I reach the living room the life was gone from Johnny's face.

"Give this, Dally," he rasped as he took one long deep breath and slowly faded.

"What happened?" Called Darry running into the room.

"Johnny's dead." I cry.

"Johnny…" Soda mumbles coming into the room.

"I need to give this to Dally!" I shout grabbing the paper and running out of the room. I run out the door and down the street. I run for a while until I find him at the lot. I hand Dally the paper, without looking at it.

I don't want to have to tell Dally, so I just start to walk home. I decided to take a detour to the park, where Johnny and I watched the stars, in my dream.

It was already dark so they were out. The stars were so beautiful. Each one it's own bright self. It's light beaming on the Earth below.

After a while, I knew I needed to get home. I started to walk back to my house when I heard someone running toward me. Who was it? Was it a Soc wanting to get revenge from the rumble?

Without thinking I dove into the bushes next to me. Luckily they didn't have any thorns. So crouched in the bushes I got a glimpse of who it was. Their light blonde hair sticking to their face as if it were wet.

Dally. Why was here? More importantly, why was he running? I start to stand up, but I quickly get back into a crouch. I should stay where I am so that Dally won't get mad at me for spying.

He stops running and just stands there for a moment before he lifted his head to the sky. His hand clutching the piece of paper I had given him. "Those Socs!"He screamed. Dally obviously didn't see me in the bushes next to him. "Why Johnny?" He shouted as he thrust his foot down on the ground. A single tear fell from Dally's hard face, but he quickly wiped it away.

Sweat trickled down his face making his light hair, pin against his red face even more. "Why?" He sighed, crumping the paper and chucking it toward the bushes next to where I sat.

"Come back. Johnny!" Cries Dally. "Please…"

Then there was nothing for a while before Dally slowly walked away. Once he was gone I got to my feet. My left leg had fallen asleep while I was waiting for him to leave. So I staggered over to the bush Dally had thrown the paper into. It was in a ball, but I could uncrumple it. My heart raced as I saw Johnny's handwriting.

**_Dear Dally, _**

**_I know that I'm dying, but it was worth it. Winning the rumble was what I wanted. To see you all so happy is a moment I will never forget. _**

**_I will miss you guys, but I know that someday you will join me. But not too soon, Dally. Don't you or any greaser end their life for me. Think of me as living in the hearts of those I touched, because nothing is lost forever. Everything has a worth including you. _**

**_I want you to tell Ponyboy to stay young forever, tell Darry not to be so hard on him. Please tell Two-Bit to keep up the jokes. Tell Sodapop not to throw his life away, he will always be great. Lastly, tell Steve to loosen up, and that he doesn't want to become hard. _**

**_Forever in your heart,_**

**_Johnny _**

My heart hurts as I remember the dark-haired boy. The boy with the big brown eyes that told of his past. I don't think Dally will be able to tell the things Johnny wanted him to tell. So I will do it.

_I will teach Dally that there is light in the world, that everything has worth._

_I will tell Soda that he was always great, and to not throw his life away._

_I will try to understand that Darry is just over-protective and that he just wants what's best for me._

_I will tell Steve to loosen up. I won't let him become hard like Dally._

_I will tell Two-Bit to keep crackin' jokes and to always see life at a different angle, his angle._

_I will always remember the boy with greasy black hair, the boy with the dark eyes and tan cheeks._

**I** **will** **always** **remember** **Johnny**.


End file.
